A different beginning
by Aipom4
Summary: Zutara


**I don't own ATLA.**

Zuko rode on his motorcycle to the Republic Nation. It was a nation he and the Avatar founded. It was a place where the four nations could come together. Things have changed.

Mai, his ex-girlfriend had moved back with her parents a month ago because she was upset that Zuko wasn't paying her enough attention. Then she wrote him a letter, saying that she had to think things through, she wasn't sure if she was ready to become Fire Lady, even though Zuko didn't ask for her hand in marriage, she didn't want to be what her parents always wanted her to do. She was also mad that Zuko never proposed, she said that she might have said yes. Zuko didn't want to marry Mai, not yet, he still never said I love you to her. They haven't had sex in a while, which Zuko didn't miss much because Mai, even when having sex, never expressed herself.

Ty Lee moved to Kyoshi to join the Kyoshi warriors. Suki went back to the Kyoshi warriors, her and Sokka's relationship didn't last. She however, is happy with Haru. Sokka didn't feel as bad, saying that he just couldn't compete with a guy who has facial hair.

Sokka became a boomerang instructor, it was very popular. Most surprising was Toph, she became more mature as a teen. She started to dress and act more like a girl, but she would beat you up if she was angry at you. Toph created her Earth bending school, which later developed into a police force. It was actually Sokka's idea and Toph loved that she got to be in charge. No longer a girl Toph now wore her hair open and pulled back. She would wear her uniform which was armor. She also had a metal bending device on her hand. It had a whip like claw that can trap you.

Sokka and Toph were together. It surprised almost everyone. Dating Sokka also made Toph change her appearance. She wore makeup and dresses that made her. Her personality still stayed the same. That was what Sokka loved about her. It was not easy for them to date at the beginning, but Sokka's pet, Fu fu cuddly poops the saber-tooth moose-lion, also took Sokka or Toph to each other on the weekends when Sokka was at the South Pole.

Aang and Katara were traveling the world together. They were so in love, giving each other the nickname, sweetie. He and Aang would meet and wrote letters to each other and so would Katara. But a year has passed and Katara hasn't written back. He asked Aang about it but he would only avoid the question.

He also wondered how the Turtle duckling was. Zuko gave her a Turtle duckling egg he found; it appeared to be lost from its family.

"_Hey look what I found." Zuko went to where his friends were._

"_Finally we can eat!" Sokka was about to grab the egg._

"_It not food you idiot!" Zuko screamed. "It's a Turtle duckling egg!"_

"_How boring." Mai said. "Zuko, let's go on a date."_

"_Mai, I can't, I have too much work to do and I have to help this Turtle duckling."_

_Mai pouted. Sokka had a disappointed look on his face while Suki tried to cheer him up. Toph was busying picking her toes. Aang was looking at Katara. Katara looked at the egg._

"_Turtle ducklings are those cute animals we feed in the garden?" Katara asked._

"_Yeah."_

"_Hmm, can I keep it?" Katara asked. "If it doesn't have a family, I can take care of it!"_

"_Yeah!" Aang walked up to Katara. "Another pet!"_

"_No!" Katara said. "I want this pet to be just mine!"_

"_Well Katara, if you're up to it." Zuko gave her the egg._

"_Thanks Zuko." Katara said softly. _

"_Take good care of it." Zuko and Katara's hands met._

"_Is that another egg?" Katara asked._

"_Yeah, I think I'm going to keep it."_

"_Aww." Sokka said sarcastically. "His and her eggs." _

"_Shouldn't we try to find its home?" Aang asked, taking Katara away from Zuko._

"_Maybe your right, Zuko, let's go find its parents, but if we don't I'm keeping it." Katara said._

"_Yeah, sure why not." Zuko smiled. "But I have a lot of work to do."_

"_Oh, I can help!" Katara said happily. _

"_Wait, first you blow me off to find some Turtle duckling's mom?" Mai said. "And why her?"_

"_Well, she did offer to help." Zuko said. "Plus she understands that it might need its mom."_

"_Just because she lost a mother, doesn't mean that she's the only one who understands."_

_Zuko got upset. "Get out."_

That was one of the arguments Zuko had with Mai. She always said she understood but she didn't. Sure her mother wanted her to become something she was not but she still loved her daughter.

* * *

Zuko didn't visit the brotells often, but men have needs.

"_How big are you?"_ Zuko saw the question in the paper each person got to match up the pairs.

"_8 inches."_

"I want your best woman here." Zuko told the man and gave him the gold.

"Oh, then you must want Sapphire Fire." The guy said taking Zuko to a room.

"Wait here Lee, she should be out soon." The guy then left.

* * *

Zuko waited patiently for the woman.

"I hope you're as big as they say you are." The voice sounded familiar.

Out came a young woman. Her outfit was a light blue turtleneck and heart cord with detached violet sleeves, red arm-warmers, cyan wrist length gloves, medium blue skirt and red shoes.

"Katara?" Zuko gasped.


End file.
